who we are
by favefangirl
Summary: Set after episode six only Finn wasn't hit and the storm never happened. Bellamy locks up Lincoln and tries to get information out of him. Atom survived but Wells and Charlotte didn't. Does not follow the storylines of the book or TV programme. my first fic, please r&r. Story better than summary i promise! rated M just in case of bad language. btw so sorry about chapter six its sad
1. Feelings

_**Set after episode six only Finn wasn't hit and the storm never happened. Bellamy locks up Lincoln and tries to get information out of him. Atom survived but Wells and Charlotte didn't. Does not follow the storylines of the book or TV programme.**_

**Bellamy's POV.**

There she was, beautiful as ever, standing outside my tent with spacewalker. If only she knew how hot she made me, and how much I wished I could just hold her tightly.

"Hello Princess, what can I help you with?" I asked looking from her to spacewalker and back again, after I'd made my way to the tent.

"I heard you're questioning the grounder later, and I want you to know that I _will_ be there." Clarke said decidedly.

"Oh, you will, will you princess?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yes I will." She replied frowning.

Even frowning she looked outstanding. She may be one of the most stubborn and annoying girls I've ever met but god was she amazing. Even standing here, outside my tent, she looked beautiful. The sun illuminated strands of gold in her blonde hair and the fire was evident in her blue eyes.

"Do you not trust me?" I asked smirking.

**Clarke's POV.**

Was he _smirking? _Really? Did he have to treat me like I was a child? Of course he was older than me but not by much! God, how he could infuriate me! Sometimes we could just be talking about the medical supplies and then, BANG, he was smirking and I was glaring! I swear he did it just to get under my skin!

Still, he was a good leader, and desperately attractive. Sometimes, when he was just walking though camp, and he'd have his t-shirt off, I would steal secret glances at him-I'm still a girl, with needs. Bellamy with his dark hair, brown eyes and tanned, toned body. And he cared more about Octavia than I have ever seen one person care for another!

But his _smirk_! Bellamy Blake was by far the most annoying person I have ever had feelings for!

**Bellamy's POV.**

"You haven't really given me a reason to, have you?" Clarke replied cocking her head and looking me up and down.

"Fine. You can be there when I talk to the grounder." I sighed. She could get me to agree to jumping off a cliff should she want to! "What does he want?" I asked nodding towards spacewalker.

"Just checking you don't try anything." He explained. I knew he meant that I didn't try and hurt her but I couldn't help but feel he meant it in another way. I couldn't shake the feeling he was accusing me of liking Clarke.

I did! But, let's face it, why would she like me? I was a freaking janitor on the ark! She was _Clarke Griffin_! She could have any guy in camp she wanted, why would she want me? I shot her best friends dad, for god's sake!

"He's babysitting me." Clarke corrected glaring at him. I couldn't help but feel proud.

"That all?" I asked.

"When are you talking to the grounder?" Clarke asked.

I looked at her watch. It hung loosely on her pale arm. It said half past twelve. "Two." I said.

She nodded and began walking to the make-shift medical tent we were using whilst the grounder was tied up in the drop-ship. Finn glared at me then headed to the ammo tent, no doubt to see Raven.

Damn, that guy was just the biggest dick in the world. He had Raven, a perfectly alright girl, then he went after Clarke. Then he just dropped Clarke for Raven! Idiot! I would've told Clarke about Raven then started something with her, then ended it with Raven when she came down. Cruel, but I would do that and worse for Clarke!

I was absolutely and unavoidably, one-sidedly in love with Clarke Griffin. That was the scariest concept I'd ever faced and I did not regret one single bit!

...


	2. kiss

**Bellamy's POV.**

"I'll ask again, what is your name?" I said clearly. No answer. "How many more of you are there?" No answer. "Do you understand me?" No answer. I hit him again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Clarke flinch. She had long since ceased any arguments against my methods.

We were in the top of the dropship. Myself, Atom, Clarke and the grounder. Atom was sat on the door, being my sense of reason and keeping people (mainly Finn and Octavia) from coming up. Clarke was looking through the grounders possessions, trying to figure things out, and just being absolutely gorgeous.

I dug in my pocket for my knife. I pulled it out and it glistened in the low lighting. Raven had managed to get some power back into the dropship.

Bellamy, no!" Clarke said horrified.

I looked towards her. "I'm sorry, Princess. It's the only way. You don't have to be here for this." i explained softly.

**Clarke's POV.**

I bit my lip. I breathed out. Then I said, "I think he saved us. This horn seems like the type we keep hearing before the acid fog. You said it yourself, the grounders thought it was coming too!" It was true.

Maybe Octavia was right, he was trying to help us and now, as thanks, Bellamy was torturing him! I used all my assertiveness to try and stop Bellamy from hurting the grounder further, and when he was done I fully intended to tend to the grounders wounds.

Bellamy looked at me, then the grounder, then Atom, then back to me. He sighed. "C'mon Atom. We need to hunt and Princess already has her medicines. Can you handle him on your own?" He asked. I nodded. "We're gonna lock the door behind us, I don't want anyone up here!"

"I don't either. I'll cover it with something." I was telling the truth.

"Atom, get her some water." Bellamy ordered, his eyes still on me.

Atom nodded then, after opening the hatch, slipped down below. Bellamy placed a big hunk of heavy metal over it then turned back to me. He put his knife in his back pocket.

**Bellamy's POV.**

I slid myself down the wall so I was sat next to Clarke. I left a small space between us, so to not make her uncomfortable.

"I didn't want this." I said, "I just want to keep everyone alive."

Clarke nodded. Then she sighed. "Let's change the subject, this one's depressing. Atom and Octavia?" She asked.

"What about them?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"She likes him and he clearly loves her, or else he wouldn't have defied you! He respects you too much to have done it out of spite!" She insisted.

"He's a criminal!" I protest.

"So am I! You seem to have no trouble trusting me around Octavia! And I was in solitary!" She reasoned.

"Yeah, but unless there's something you're not telling me, you're not about to have sex with my sister." I mumbled.

"Sex? You think that's what was happening! They were just kissing! Besides, Octavia's not about to just give it up after a day!" She exclaimed.

"You think I should give him a chance?" I asked turning my head to look at her.

"You tied him to a tree and he still can't help but look at her! He loves her!" She said laughing slightly.

"You must think I'm a major pratt!" I say sighing.

"No. I think it's adorable how much you care about your sister!" She explained smiling, nudging her shoulder into mine before leaning back again.

I leaned in, I couldn't help it. Her scent was all around me. She was everywhere. My senses where on overload with her! It felt like if I didn't kiss her, I'd die.

**Clarke's POV.**

I could see him leaning in but I stayed perfectly still. He had to kiss me, he had to. In order for me to know that what I felt wasn't just some school-girl crush, he had to kiss me. He was so close, so, so close. His nose touched mine, then…

"Hey, Bellamy, I got Clarke her water." Atom's voice rose through the door.

Bellamy leaned back and stood up abruptly, all thoughts of kissing me gone. He shoved the metal and then reached down for the water. He set it down on this level then lowered himself down. He reached up and grabbed the handle of the hatch.

"Remember, no one comes up. Be careful princess." He said.

"You to." I whispered as the hatch closed. I crawled over and shoved the metal over the door.

Damned Atom. Ten seconds, that's it, all he had to do was wait ten seconds! Could he not have got distracted by Octavia? Or butterflies? Had that happened then Bellamy would've kissed me!

ment here...


	3. Lincoln

**Clarke's POV.**

"I'm so sorry." I whisper. "You tried to save Octavia, the others, and then Bellamy thanks you with a right hook! You don't deserve this!"

For the past ten minutes I'd been cleaning the grounders wounds, there were a lot of them, and apologising for what Bellamy had done. The grounder-I hated calling him that. Surely he had a name, even grounders had names right-had only flinched when I'd used some shrapnel to cut off his shirt, just in case Bellamy had done something to him when they had dragged him back to camp. He seemed to trust me.

"Do you have a name?" I asked, not expecting an answer. I just wanted him to know I respected him enough to want to know his name.

"Y…Yessss…" He whispered, much to my surprise.

I instinctively gasped. He could understand us, better yet he could communicate with us! He was just too proud to give in to fear. Damned men and their pride!

"Wha…what is it?" I asked, moving the wet cloth away from his toned chest.

"Lin…coln." He breathed.

"I'm Clarke." I said. I extended a hand then pulled it away quickly. He was still tied up.

"Are…you…royalty?" He asked.

"What? No!" I exclaimed laughing.

"Your friend…calls you…Princess." He explained furrowing his brow.

"Oh, that! No, that's because I had more luxuries on our home, the ark, the big ship in the sky, than he did! Look, I hate to be rude but could you answer a few questions for me?" I asked. He nodded.

**Bellamy's POV.**

"Sorry I'm late, some kids were fighting and one of them had a knife." Atom said joining us at the gate.

"It doesn't matter you're staying." I said looking away from him. Octavia could do worse I suppose.

"Because I was late? Bellamy, those kids were going to kill each other!" Atom replied exasperatedly.

"Well, someone's gotta take care of my sister whilst I'm gone, I trust you the most." I said. Even as I said it, I knew that had Clarke not mentioned it, he'd be coming hunting with me and the boys. Damned Clarke!

"Okay. No one touches her, right." Atom said sighing. He looked pained, like not being able to hold her would just kill him when she was so close. The same way I felt about Clarke.

"No one but you." I corrected. His eyes widened and then he nodded.

"Bellamy, I would never hurt her!" He said.

"If you did I'd kill you!" I explained seriously.

"Good." He said, "Because if I hurt her, I'd deserve to die!"

Weirdly, the idea was growing on me! Atom and my sister. Clarke was right, he does love her! Of course, Clarke's always right! I should listen to her more often! Did I just think that?

Momentarily Spacewalker walked past, looking smug and stupid as ever. It was strange seeing him without Clarke or Raven, he seemed to need the company of a breathing human female to keep him alive.

"Hey, Spacewalker!" I shouted. He turned to look at me, an expression of distaste on his ugly face. What did Clarke see in him?

"What?" He spat.

"C'mon, you're coming with us! We need a tracker and since Atom's saying, we need a fifth person." I said, equally venomously.

"Fine." He sighed grabbing a spear and torch. "Shall we go?"

I nodded and we made our way through the gate.

**Octavia's POV.**

"Hey." A voice said. I looked up to see Atom.

"Aren't you supposed to be off with my brother? Aren't you scared you're going to catch some virus from me or something?" I asked. He looked confused. I sighed, "Well how else would my brother have kept you away from me, without spilling some bullshit about me being contagious?" I asked.

He shook his head, frowning, "He tied me to a tree, Octavia. Outside the wall, in full view of any passing grounders. He. left me there all night. I'm sorry for any bad feelings but I didn't fancy another near death experience anytime soon!" He explained. He sounded almost angry.

Bellamy had tied him to a _tree._

"I'm sorry." I mumbled looking away from him. He moved over and sat next to me on the log.

"Yeah, well, he said I have to watch you again." Atom said.

"After last time?" I asked looking at him. He leaned in and kissed me fully. At first I was taken aback by this gesture, but then I melted into the kiss and into him.

"_Because_ of last time." He said, moving away briefly before moving his lips back to mine.

Bellamy gave us permission to be together! God I love my big brother!


	4. Information

**Bellamy's POV.**

"CLARKE! OPEN UP!" I yelled banging on the door.

Aside from Jasper jumping at his own shadow, the hunting trip had been very successful. We had killed a deer and two rabbits. We found a small stream, too, not far from camp, a good water source for us.

There was the sound of metal scraping on metal and then the door was lifted. Clarke took the two sticks with deer on them from me.

"Hi." She said, beaming, after I'd pulled myself up and re-positioned the metal over the closed door.

She handed me back both sticks. "Hey. You ok?" I asked. There didn't seem to be any life threatening injuries, but I wasn't about to take any chances, not with Clarke.

"Yes." She said. Then she turned around and carried on cleaning the grounder.

"The grounder ok?" I asked.

"Lincoln." She muttered almost un-audibly before nodding over her shoulder.

For a second I was confused then I understood…

**Clarke's POV.**

"You spoke to him!" Bellamy accused, his eyes wide.

Lincoln grunted at me disapprovingly.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it!" I said to Bellamy and Lincoln.

"What did he say?" Bellamy asked.

I could lie, say that he only introduced himself, that would do well with Lincoln. Or I could tell the truth, that would do well with Bellamy and the rest of the camp.

"Please." I begged, "Just tell him!" Lincoln glared at me. I straightened up and said as assertively as I could, "either you do, or I will!"

"Princess…" Bellamy said behind me. I kept my eyes on Lincoln's.

"Fine…but I…want freedom!" Lincoln said to me.

Bellamy began to protest but I cut in, "Just a few hours a day! You can even watch him if you want!"

**Bellamy's POV.**

Damned Clarke. Damned _Lincoln. _Damned both of them!

"Fine…" I said through gritted teeth. Like I said, she could get me to agree to jump of a cliff should she want to!

**Octavia's POV.**

"Who do you think convinced Bellamy to let us be together?" Atom asked. He had one arm draped over my shoulder and the other in my hands.

I thought about this for a minute. Who else could possibly convince Bellamy to do anything…

When I figured it out, I actually laughed out loud.

"What?" Atom asked.

"Clarke!" I exclaimed.

Atom joined in my laughter. My brother was in love with Clarke Griffin! And I'm pretty sure she loved him back! What an interesting concept!

**Clarke's POV.**

I looked to Bellamy then back to the huge crowd-the remains of the hundred-scattered around the fire.

Me: "The grounder we captured is called Lincoln. He isn't an immediate threat to us…"

Bellamy: "His people, however, are."

Me: "They are trained from a young age to be warriors…"

Bellamy: "We have no weapons."

Me: "With Lincoln's help, we will be prepared for if the grounders attack camp…" I looked at Bellamy and he looked back, apparently he couldn't find a negative to that one.

Me: "We have appointed Miller to watch over Lincoln when he is walking around camp." This caused a stir in the huddle.

Bellamy: "He is allowed one hour in camp per day before returning to the dropship. This small freedom is in return for the information he has given us. Do not provoke the…Lincoln or face the consequences. That is all."

As the hundred began to trail away Bellamy turned to me. "That went well!" He said beaming.

I smiled back before turning to go to my tent. "Princess…" Bellamy called.

I turned to look at him. "You should head out tomorrow; get more sea-weed, medicines. I'll join you." He said.

I nodded before carrying on towards my tent. "Goodnight Princess." Bellamy called.

"Goodnight Bellamy!" I replied, not turning around.

Any longer stood that close to him, after what happened in the dropship! I'd pounce on him in the middle of camp! I was I expected to control myself tomorrow?


	5. morning

**Bellamy's POV.**

The night after the campfire I dreamed only of Clarke-her scent, her lips, the feel of her soft creamy skin-so it was a huge surprise when she woke me up.

"Princess…err…what're you doing here?" I asked groggily.

She spun around and hid her face in her hands. "Oh god, you don't have a girl in here with you do you? Or are you naked?" She asked.

"Err…only you and no." I replied. She spun back around and looked at me again.

"Good. Get up and dressed. Meet me at the gate in ten." She said before spinning again and bending down to leave my tent.

"Err…why?" I asked, my eyes fighting against the light that was streaming relentlessly through the gap.

"The trip. I figured we'd get it out of the way early, then we can carry on with camp!" She explained looking at me.

"Oh! Right! So, in ten, right?" I asked.

She nodded then headed through the flap into camp. Damn she was gorgeous. But she didn't like me, no, she didn't like me. She liked spacewalker and, even though he wouldn't tell Raven, he liked her back. I believe this is what you'd call a love triangle? No?

**Clarke's POV.**

It was really hot in Bellamys tent. Or was that just me? I don't know, what I do know is, is that if this trip lasts too long I won't be able to control myself! Damned Bellamy, damned these feelings! Damned me!

When I got to the gate I sat down to wait for him. I had nothing better to do. Soon Finn walked over and sat next to me.

"Hi." He said, smiling.

"What do you want?" I asked venomously.

"To ask why you're sat here, alone, by the gate." He explained softly.

Why did he not get that it was just a one-night thing? Sure, I wanted him then, for one stupid night! That's all! I don't care for him other than as a friend! Then there's the whole Raven business. She knows, I told her. Not that it matters, Finn and my little rendezvous is common knowledge in camp, she would've found out eventually.

"I'm going out, for supplies." I said. He nodded. "With Bellamy." I added.

**Bellamy's POV.**

"YOU DON'T OWN ME! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CANNOT GO FOR SUPPLIES WITH!" Echoed through the camp.

I looked around and saw Clarke and Spacewalker, both with distasteful looks on their faces, standing by the gate. Damned Finn.

I made my over to them in time to hear, "IT WAS A MISTAKE!" Come from Clarke's mouth. It was a mistake? _It _was a mistake!

"Hey Princess, Problem?" I asked, looking from her to Spacewalker and back.

"No. You ready?" She asked, looking at me.

I nodded. "Please Clarke…" Spacewalker said, looking at her with pleading eyes. Clarke just looked away and opened the gate.

Spacewalker glared at me as I walked through it. I could feel him watching us as we walked away from camp, out into the wood, then I heard the gate slam. I looked to Clarke but she only looked ahead, a steely expression on her face.

**Octavia's POV.**

Everyone heard it, it was hard not to. It woke me up. No doubt it was Clarke, probably talking to Finn. I looked over from my bed to see Atom sprawled across the floor, staring out of the small gap in the tent.

"Hey." I croaked.

He looked at me then smiled. "Hey." He said.

"Shouldn't you be off with my brother? You're protection detail ended last night!" I asked crawling over to him and wrapping myself in his arms. It was by far the most comfortable place in the world.

"He's going out. With _Clarke._" He said.

I smiled. He was definitely in love with Clarke. "IT WAS A MISTAKE!" came now. "She never really loved Finn did she?" I asked.

"No. I think she loved Bellamy. When he was talking to Lincoln the sexual tension between them was at maximum." Atom explained.

"No shit!" I joked.

"Now, a young lady such as yourself should not use such inappropriate language.

I laughed and he laughed. "I love you." I whispered. I immediately regretted it, what if he wasn't ready for love.

"I love you too!" He replied, much to my surprise, before kissing me fully on the lips.

I love you, Atom.


	6. fog

**Clarke's POV.**

The acid fog had come more suddenly than usual without Lincoln's horn, and Bellamy and I barely escaped. We'd been at the river collecting sea-weed when Bellamy had spotted it. We had fled at awesome speeds. I led the way to the old auto-mobile.

Bellamy forced open the door and practically threw me in. He climbed in after me and I saw that some of his fingers were glowing red. I slavered them in a moisturiser I had found in Lincoln's possessions and the glowing ceased.

"So, how'd you know about this place?" Bellamy said after a few minutes of us just sitting.

"It's where Finn, Wells and I hid last time the fog hit." I explained reminding myself that this was _Bellamy_ and to _not _jump on him. But he was so god damn hot!

"Ah." Is all he said. _Ah? _AH? Bastard.

**Atom's POV.**

No! No, she couldn't be dead! She was though. I had watched Raven dig the knife into her frail skin! Damned fog.

The fog had come as a surprise to us all, and everyone else had managed to get into the dropship, but Octavia had to pee. I let her go off on her own and then she was a fraction too slow and got caught in the fog. It went as quickly as it came, just passing through, but Octavia's screams will haunt me forever!

Clarke was out so we didn't know if she really was a lost cause, but she was begging for it, begging to die! Damned fog, damned earth, damned Octavia.

I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill her, so Raven did it. Her eyes were filled with tears as she drove the knife into Octavia's neck. I sat there and held her hand, long after her chest had stopped raising and lowering.

I cried. I god damn, mother fucking cried. The tears, wet and salty, slid down my cheeks and I just watched her limp lifeless body lay there. It was mortifying, but I didn't care. Octavia, _my _Octavia was gone. Bellamy would kill me but I would be glad. I failed her, so I deserved to die.

**Clarke's POV.**

His face looked pained. He kept watching through the window, to see if the fog had cleared. He was obviously worried about Octavia. Honestly, I was too! We didn't know the entire effects of the fog, no one had ever been caught out in it. Who knows who was alive and who was dead back in camp. I wasn't there to help anyone either.

**Bellamy's POV.**

She groaned. Probably angry with how long we'd been away from camp. It would be all my fault if anyone died because Clarke wasn't there. I wanted a few hours alone with her, that's all. But I couldn't help but think about Octavia, laying limp and lifeless with a spear in her chest, dead. All because I couldn't control my feelings for Clarke.

I moved over to her and she just watched me. I leaned in-if anyone was dying because of how I felt, I was going to make sure it was worth it-and she still just watched me. I leaned closer and closer until my lips were just a hair from hers. Then I pressed mine to hers and finally kissed her.

She moved her hands to my chest, not to push me away but to pull me closer, gripping the fabric of my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her waist and continued to kiss her.

**Clarke's POV.**

It was magical. Just like I'd dreamed about for so long. He kissed me, Bellamy Blake who I was madly in love with…

In love with? Oh shit, I was in love with Bellamy Blake and now he was kissing me and I was kissing back! No, not good. Too many problems on earth for love. But then again, Octavia and Atom love each other, and they live on earth. _And_ they had to deal with Bellamy disapproving of them!

Damned Bellamy. Oh but how good did his hand feel on my back, rubbing slowly up and down, resting above my butt every time, not wanting to make me uncomfortable. Shit, I was in major trouble.

**Finn's POV.**

I looked over at Atom. He was sat by a tree, taking long gulps of Monty's moonshine, trying to drink away his problems. His main problem being the girl he loved had just died due to acid fog.

Raven was off working on the radio with Monty. Every so often they'd get a signal, but then they'd lose it again before it reached the ark.

Clarke was still gone. _With_ _Bellamy. _Why did she trust him? That ass hole can go fuck himself if he thinks I'm going to bow down to him. He even stole my nickname for Clarke.

She'd said it was a mistake, maybe it was, but it was the best mistake I've ever made and, honestly, the only thing I regret is Raven coming down before Clarke and I could get serious!

Damned Clarke. Why did she have to be so damned irresistible. Even with Raven on earth now! Oh god, Clarke, please be ok!


	7. Octavia

**Bellamy's POV.**

We walked back to camp in silence. What was there to say? The kiss said it all! We were holding hands, though. It was weird but so perfect at the same time! That, right there, is everything I'd wished for, for the last month!

I forced the gate open when we got there and everything seemed to be in order. Then Raven rushed over to us. She looked sad. No, not sad, sorry?

"Raven? What's up?" I asked looking at her.

"Oh god! Who was it?" Clarke asked looking around camp. I looked Raven up and down and saw blood! Clarke's eyes landed on someone next to spacewalker and she gasped. She looked up to me and shook her head, tears in her eyes.

Then it clicked.

**Atom's POV.**

Bellamy rushed over to me and Finn. He looked a cross between angry and upset-like a maniac. He just found out about Octavia.

"If you're here to kill me, please do." I slurred. Three cups of Monty's Moonshine and it was hard not to.

He looked at me with distaste. "No. Killing you is too easy. You're going to live with this, and you're going to wish I had killed you!" He spat then walked over to his tent. He had tears in his eyes, I noticed.

**Clarke's POV.**

I watched Bellamy crawl into his tent then turned back to Raven. "Anyone else?" I asked. She shook her head then reached out and squeezed my shoulders before walking off.

I breathed in.

Octavia-dead. Bellamy-grieving. Raven-sorry. Atom-drunk. Lincoln…Lincoln.

I breathed out.

I walked over to the dropship and found a body wrapped in cloth. Connor ran passed and I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.

"Why is she not buried yet?" I asked him when he turned to face me.

"Thought Bellamy would wanna see her one last time before we did. Sorry we couldn't save her." He explained before carrying on to wherever he was going.

I breathed in. I breathed out.

I climbed the ladders to the first floor then the ones to the second. I banged on the door to the top and Miller opened it. He moved away so I could climb up.

"Sorry about Octavia." He said.

I nodded then looked past him to Lincoln. "Has he had his hour yet?" I asked. Miller shook his head. "Then take him now." He nodded then turned to Lincoln to cut the rope keeping him prisoner. I lowered myself through the first door, then the next. Then I was out in camp.

Everyone looked sad, or hurt, or both.

I breathed in. I breathed out. I then made my way to Bellamy's tent.

**Bellamy's POV.**

Clarke crawled through the flap and her face dropped. I was crying and she looked like she wanted to. She crawled over and sat down next to me.

"This is all my fault. I just wanted to spend time with you! I didn't want her to die." I sobbed.

She pressed her forehead against my shoulder and said, "This isn't your fault. You have only ever tried to keep your sister safe, this is the fog's fault. And Atom's for letting her wander off. This is not your fault."

Why? Why did Clarke like me? I'm an ass hole! She deserves so much better. Only one way that was going to happen… "Clarke, what happened in the auto-mobile was a mistake. I only wanted to spend time with you because we couldn't really talk about the goings on in camp_ in camp_. Sorry for leading you on." I explained. My sister died and I was breaking my own heart in one day!

"Yeah, well doesn't matter. We wouldn't have lasted long anyway." She said moving away and crawling back to the gap in my tent. "Octavia hasn't been buried yet if you want to say goodbye. Oh, and do everyone a favour by not sitting in here feeling sorry for yourself, because although you're an ass, you're the only leader we've got." I nodded and she disappeared through the gap.

**Clarke's POV.**

What a power-hungry, arrogant, self -loving, womanizing jack-ass. And there I was feeling sorry for him! Well, I can honestly say he can go fuck himself! I could do so much better than him! I swear if his sister hadn't just died I would've slapped whatever patronizing off his face! Then why did I still want him? He literally just broke my heart and I still love him!

Dick head! Men, why do some women feel like they need them? They're all assholes. Except my dad, he is the one and only exception to the rule other men seem to follow!

Why do I always choose the bastards? First Finn and now Bellamy? Well screw them, I can survive on my own and I will!

- **Sorry about making clarke out to be a jerk in this one, and sorry about Octavia-it hurt when i killed her! I just wanted something majorly dramatic to happen and figured it would create an interesting plot twist! Really wish i hadn't! Oh, btw, i dont own any part of the 100-except a copy of the book-but would love to have control over bob morley because, hubba hubba!**


	8. Aftermath

**Clarke's POV.**

I watched Miller lead Lincoln past the tent. Lincoln turned to me and made a strange face; I decided he was trying a sympathetic smile. I nodded and he turned to follow Miller back to the dropship.

It had been a week since the acid fog and everyone was still upset and grieving for Octavia. Bellamy hardly ever came out of his tent, only when Lincoln was out or something needed sorting. Even though he had broken my heart into a billion tiny pieces I still felt sorry for him, he had just lost his sister.

The only thing Atom did was drink, pee and sleep. He never ate and was getting worrying thin. I tried persuading him that he should eat something but he just stared past me blankly and took another long gulp of Monty's Moonshine.

Raven stayed mostly to the ammo tent. She was still working on the radio even though Monty had given up, and she kept making more bullets for the non-existent guns we possessed. She always looked so sullen, having being the one to finally end Octavia's life.

Finn was hardly ever around. He hadn't talked to me since we were by the gate and was often seen sneaking out of camp. Connor had once tried to follow him-under Bellamy's orders-but had got as far as the stream they found on the hunting trip before losing him.

I had been caring to the wounded and giving orders about collecting food and water. More people listened to Bellamy than me, but faced with the prospect of death, I convinced a few people. Life in camp wasn't glamorous or fun, but it we were alive, which was a plus.

**Finn's POV.**

A day after the fog I went walking and was found by a grounder. She was wounded and I couldn't help her. She told me her name was Arrow. She told me her older sister was Anya, princess of the grounders, and that she had been watching us. She asked me to return her to her people to heal her. I did and at first, Anya wanted me dead. Then she needed me alive.

She gave me a proposition. She wanted to talk to our leader, the one called 'Princess'. She wanted to talk to Clarke. _Clarke!_

Now all I had to do was tell Clarke without her killing me, or worse, telling Bellamy what I'd done!

**Clarke's POV.**

"We need to talk." A voice said. I spun around to find Finn.

"About?" I spat.

He looked around then came closer to me. I stepped back instinctively. He stepped forward again and I stayed where I was.

"I've spoken to the grounders…"

**Finn's POV.**

Her face fell and her eyes widened. "They want to speak to you about a peace agreement!" I finished.

She looked mortified, exactly how I imagined she'd look.

She was the most beautiful girl I knew. I loved her. I know, I know, what about Raven? Well, I do care deeply for Raven and she is a very pretty girl! But she isn't Clarke! I need Clarke! Clarke is life!

**Bellamy's POV.**

I was sat on my bed staring at the tent wall, listening to the footsteps outside my tent, when Clarke came in. She was closely followed by Spacewalker. She looked _pissed_.

"Tell him what you just told me." She said angrily to Spacewalker.

I pulled myself up so I was standing too, towering over the two of them. Spacewalker was looking pleadingly at Clarke. Whatever he'd said to Clarke, he didn't want to tell me.

"TELL him!" Clarke said sternly.

"I've uh, spoken to the grounders. They want to talk to…Clarke." He stuttered.

"No." I said definitely. I won't be putting Clarke in danger.

After I lied to her and broke our hearts, I stayed in my tent. Partly because of Octavia-who Miller buried that day-but mainly to avoid Clarke. I know she only said those things because she was hurt and I couldn't bear to watch her hurt, so I hid.

"I think I should. So long as you're there too! Just to see what they have to say! They could help us survive winter! Help us survive, full stop!" Clarke reasoned.

Why was she always so reasonable? I sighed and nodded-jump off a cliff.

She nodded back before crawling out of the tent. I glared at Finn as he left then I fell back onto my bed. I was still in love with Clarke Griffin and the only thing I regretted was breaking it off with her! I'm a douche.


	9. Weapons

**Finn's POV.**

The meeting was fast approaching, too fast, in my opinion. I was beginning to regret telling Clarke. What if this was all some sort of trick to get Clarke out into the open and then execute her? And now the rest of camp was going along to? _And _we had no weapons! If the grounders did attack how would we defend ourselves? _And_, although it has nothing to do with the meeting, Raven had broken up with me!

Apparently I cared too much about Clarke! I did, but the fact that it was Raven and not Clarke who picked up on that was a bit of a slap in the face! We were so screwed!

**Bellamy's POV.**

In less than a week, myself and Clarke would be standing in front of the grounders begging them to show us mercy and to not kill us all. It was Spacewalkers fault, and if Clarke died because of him I would hang him over the cliff for the rest of his pathetic, meaning-less life! Ass-hole!

Clarke couldn't die! She just couldn't! I couldn't lose both of the only people I love in the world! _I_'d die! Every night I pray to whatever idiotic ass-hole of a god there is for Clarke to live, for us all to live!

One of the more worrying things was that we had no weapons and the grounders had a whole army, armed with everything from spears to poison! We were well and truly fucked!

**Clarke's POV.**

I was just thinking about everything that had happened in the last two weeks; Lincoln, Octavia, Finn, _Bellamy-_Bellamy who had broken my heart, Bellamy who had lost his sister, Bellamy who I was in absolute love with-when I realised that in two days I would be expected to stand in front of the grounders and lie to them!

We didn't respect them, we feared them. We weren't sorry about everything we did, we just wanted to survive. We just wanted to survive.

I was freaking petrified. I was my father's daughter so my main priority was keep as many people as possible alive with minimal casualties! But with so few of us able to fight, and even fewer able to fight off a grounder, the chances of that were slim to none!

Unless me and Bellamy pulled something out of the bag, we were all dead. Me and Bellamy couldn't even look each other in the eye anymore! We were officially hopeless!

**Atom's POV.**

1 day. 1 day until the fate of the camp would be decided. I was sat, under my tree, moonshine in hand, actually hoping things _wouldn't _go well. If I died I'd finally be re-united with Octavia. My Octavia.

Suddenly I heard a commotion and all of camp were running towards the gate, fronted by Clarke, Bellamy and…Finn?

Surprised by the look of…glee? I ran towards them and with them out of the gate and into the surrounding woods.

Were they…they couldn't be…but they were…Weapons!

**Bellamy's POV.**

A huge pile of guns, spears and knives. There was a note on top written sloppily. Finn-of all people-leaned down and pocketed it.

"Anything to share?" Clarke asked before I could.

"From err…Arrow." Finn explained sheepishly. I could _feel _Raven roll her eyes behind me.

"JUST IN TIME!" I shouted, addressing camp, "CHRISTMAS HAS COME EARLY! THE BEST SHOOTERS, erm…JASPER, MILLER, CONNOR AND MYSELF! WE'LL PRACTISE AIM! IF YOU'RE GOOD WITH A SPEARR USE ONE. RAVEN, BULLETS. MONTY, YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS GET KNIVES! WE WILL BE PREPEARED FOR THE GROUNDERS!" I said. After I finished Clarke cheered. The cheering was infectious, and soon we were whooping and Yelling as we began training for tomorrow. We would be ready for the grounders.

**Clarke's POV.**

I wanted to do something other than medical so I made my way to our make-shift shooting range.

"Princess? Really?" Connor mocked.

"Get your own nickname." Bellamy growled at him. "Get a gun, Princess."

I got a gun and walked over to Bellamy. I didn't trust the other three to teach me. "Got a gun." I said smiling and looking at his ears rather than eyes. "So…uh…how do I hold it?" I ask immediately regretting it.

Connor laughs at the hilarity of my question but is silenced by Bellamy's intense stare. "Like that…" He said positioning it on my shoulder, "Then turn a little…" He said turning my waist slightly. The small touch sent a shiver down my spine-god I wanted this man! He coughed before saying, "And err…pull the trigger…"

I pulled the trigger and the force of the bullet leaving the barrel made me step backwards into Bellamy's hard chest. We both gasped audibly at this.

Bellamy coughed again, "Keep trying Princess…" He said stepping away. I immediately missed his warmth on my back.

I kept trying but soon realised that I was better at healing wounds than inflicting them. I gave up after ten minutes to deal with the medical supplies. Maybe we weren't completely screwed…


	10. Beach

**Clarke's POV.**

We ran. We were following Finn and Arrow. We were heading for the ocean, apparently the only safe place on earth. A non-grounder-inhabited place.

Everything was going great at the meeting; we were just about to agree on a treaty when a rogue grounder tried to attack Harper. Jasper wasted no time in shooting, yet another act of war-as well as landing uninvited, burning a village down with our flares, taking a grounder hostage, and then torturing him…etc, etc…

Then we had to run, as fast and agilely as possible. After a few minutes of aimless running, we ran into Arrow-literally. Finn knocked her over, toppling after her.

She screamed a bit-almost dying has that effect on you if you get injured again-before she got up and started leading us towards the ocean. It was a long run but we didn't stop once-the grounders would be following us!

**Bellamy's POV.**

We were still running through the woods when I heard a sharp yelp from somewhere behind me. I spin around and see Raven crouched on the ground next to someone blonde. _Clarke._

"KEEP GOING!" I yell to the rest of the 100, "Raven, go, I've got her!" I say when I crouch next to Raven. Raven nods squeezing Clarke's hand before running on after the last person-Monty.

"Hey Princess, what happened?" I ask franticly, looking at the tears staining her face.

"M…My leg. I can't w…walk. Bell…you have to keep going. The 100, they need you…I'll be fine…ish." Clarke says through sobs.

"Uh-uh Princess, you're not getting out of this that easily." I say wrapping her arms around my neck and wrapping my arms around her legs.

"Bellamy…I'll just slow you down…Besides, if I had to choose where to die, I'd definitely choose earth-in the woods…" She jokes.

"Shut up, Clarke. I'm not leaving you…" I said breaking into a sprint, catching up with Monty and Raven in a matter of minutes.

**Finn's POV.**

The furthest person back was one and a half minutes back. One and a half minutes until they saw what I was seeing. The expansive blue and brownie-orange.

The beach!

Miller and Connor were in a tree hollering at the ocean. Harper and Jasper were laughing in the water. Lincoln and Arrow were making out somewhere in the tree-line and I was laid down on the sand, wondering where Raven-I know, I'm an indecisive douche-was. She'd love this.

**Bellamy's POV.**

"WHERE'S THE MEDICINE?" I shouted the second I got on the sand. Clarke flinches in my arms at the volume. I mutter an apology before laying her down on the sand.

Monty runs over to us soon and starts doing something with all the medicine. He seems to know what he's doing so I gather everyone else into a circle.

"This is our new home! We will be returning to camp in small _armed _groups to get basic supplies! For now, we have to learn to fish, identify safe fruits and nuts. The grounders have no right to attack us now, we are safe! First group will leave tomorrow. Lincoln, Arrow, you are both welcome to live here permanently, without restraints. You will be treated as one of us"-Lincoln and Arrow nod at this-"The first group-Jasper, Miller, Connor and Myself. To everyone one else, Raven needs help with weapons and Monty needs help with food. Clarke needs help with medical. We all need somewhere to sleep. We need to make this beach our home. We need to work together. Tonight we celebrate, tomorrow we work." I explain. Then the celebration starts. Pure under eighteen innocent fun and celebration. Pure chaos.

Arrow and Lincoln go back to making out and Miller and Connor go back to messing around. Finn and Raven go back to going out-obviously having sex out of the view of everyone else.

Atom's picked out his new tree and is now actually _eating-_real food! I sigh and sit down on the sand-moonshine in my hand.

"Can I get a hit of that?" A voice says from behind me.

"Thought you couldn't walk." I tease.

Clarke thumps down next to me, flinching at the force on her leg. "I…Monty used something that helped. Can I have a hit of that?" She says.

I hand her the bottle and ask, "Talking to me now then?"

"You broke up with me, remember?" She points out.

"Yeah, beginning to regret that." I admit.

I look at her sideways and find she's staring at me. She reaches out and turns my head with her small calloused hand and begins to lean in. I meet her halfway and when I feel our lips meet, I feel fireworks.

Clarke puts the moonshine down and moves into my lap. I kiss her like never before, determined to keep her this time. Clarke griffin is _my _Princess. _Mine._


	11. Epilogue

**Clarke's POV.**

Bellamy left six hours ago. I was worried. That last thing he'd said to me was 'I love you'. He said it like he was sure he was going to die, or leave. That was scary.

I was sorting out the medical supplies, trying to find a reasonable rationing system until we got our remaining supplies from the dropship, when Bellamy, accompanied by Miller, Connor and Jasper, came sauntering back to camp.

"BELLAMY!" I shouted abandoning the medical supplies and running over to him. He then enveloped me into a huge hug.

"Hey Princess, miss me?" He asked jokingly.

I whacked him on the shoulder before capturing my lips with his. Everyone already knew about us-they saw us making out yesterday-so we could just kiss whenever we wanted to.

"You sounded like you were going to run away or something when you left this morning!" I said. It felt like if he did leave, I'd cry-or die. Or both!

**Bellamy's POV.**

Leave? Leave her? Is she mad? I could never leave her, never!

"I could never leave you! I love you!" I say, laughing lightly.

"Then why did you dump me?" She asks, looking up at me with her big blue eyes. I could get lost swimming in those eyes.

Behind us, the other guys are carrying in the tents and their contents. I honestly care more about this girl-who equally makes me love her as makes me want to pull my hair out-than the rest of the camp put together.

"Because, you're you. Amazing, intelligent, beautiful, kind you! And I'm…I'm an ass-hole who's afraid of commitment and just an awful person…you could do so much better! And you're way too kind to dump me so…I had to break it off with you!" I explain. I'm not about to deny that I wasn't disappointed she didn't say 'I love you' back, but she did at least deserve an explanation.

"Y'know…of all the guys here, you're the most innocent. You did what you had to do for…" She began. I could tell she didn't know whether or not to mention it, but Clarke is brave and isn't afraid of anything, "…For Octavia."

"Yeah well, I can be a pretty great guy on occasion!" I joke, covering the awkward tension that has risen between us.

My hands are on her waist and her arms are around my neck. This close proximity and I can smell her. She smells of sweat, blood, ocean and Clarke.

"I love you!" Clarke admitted.

"I love you." I replied.

She then brought her lips back up to mine to continue our previous kiss.

***1 year later***

**Bellamy's POV.**

In the past year the empty beach we were led to became our home. We set our tents up the best we could and rationed all the other supplies we salvaged from the dropship before the grounders torched it.

It's not only the camp that has blossomed, Lincoln and Arrow got married, Finn and Raven had twins-Octavia and Wells-and Jasper and Harper lost a baby.

Clarke and I began living together but agreed marriage and parenthood, though not never going to happen, eighteen and twenty one are not appropriate ages for the leaders of camp to have a baby.

What surprised everyone was that Monty and Atom began a relationship! I must say that if Octavia would have lived that would be a much different relationship!

"Hey…" Clarke said sleepily from beside me.

"Morning Princess." I replied amiling.

I can honestly say there is no better feeling in the world than waking up next to the person you love! I look forward to waking up to bed-head, sleepy eyed Clarke who is just perfection.

"Do we have to get out of bed?" She asks, almost pleadingly.

"I know what you mean." I say.

Thankfully Lincoln and Arrow taught us-the camp-a 100% working form of birth control and so we need not worry about surprise pregnancies, which is a good thing-for me and Clarke especially.

"I'm still exhausted from last night…" Clarke admitted laid half on top of me.

"Hmm…that sounds like a compliment to me…" I teased rubbing Clarke's bare back with my calloused hand.

Clarke bit her lip and sighed, "We should get up, everyone'll think we're at it again…"

"Yeah, but we may as well embrace our active sex life, it's not going to change any time soon, I hope!" I say only half joking.

"C'mon…" Clarke says groaning but smiling still.

She climbed out of bed, completely naked, unfazed by my stare and got dressed. She left the tent after blowing me a kiss over her shoulder. I did the same and left the tent.

There she was, beautiful as ever, standing outside _our _tent with spacewalker. My beautiful girlfriend, Clarke Griffin.

Clarke and Bellamy, Bellarke, It's _who we are._

**That's it guys! no more who we are! Over...hope you liked it and sorry if the ending seemed rushed, I always knew how I wanted to end it, I just wasn't sure how I was going to get there and this is what I came up with...so yeah! **

**The end.**


End file.
